Love for Beastboy
by BlazeThunder
Summary: Beast boy tries not to become the center of attention but what happens when three of the titans leave for vacation now he Robin, and Aqualad are alone now he has to survive these two sexual approach on him. He does like one of them more but who is it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Crime in the city was slow and the titains were very bored because the crime rate was so slow. "Friend Robin if it would be no trouble may i go and visit my home planet because of a slow crime rate" Starfire asked Robin. "Why not why don't we all just go and relax if u guys want to go anywhere then just go" Robin said to his teammates. "Thank you friend Robin i better go and do the packing" Starfire said flying to her room packing. "Actually theres a mechanics weapons conventions at Utah so i better pack now as well" Cyborg said leaving the main room to his room. "I always wanted to go to this new goth convention hearing new poems of darkness" Raven said leaving the lobby and leaving two titains behind.

It was now sunset with only two titans alone, "Beastboy why didn't u go anywhere i would be alright by myself" Robin said. "There wasn't any place to go anyw here by the way it's getting hot in here mind if take off my shirt" Beast Boy said lifting his shirt. He was stuck but for Robin he was loving every moment of seeing his friends pink nipples on his all green skin.

Robin couldn't resist it any longer he jumped out of the couch and started to pinch Beast Boys nippiles and started to make him moan. "Ahn R-Robin stop that it feels wierd" Beast Boy said trying to stop the moans from coming out. "Well it's your fault for revealing your bare skin to me and being for too cute and besides since we're alone let me show you a new training for u anyway" Robin said licking BB's nipples making him moan louder it was making BB go crazy.

Just then the door opened and the two seperate as quickly as possible. Beastboy manage to take his top and bottom shirt off of him and almost giving Robin a nosebleed. As the door open a figure appeared from the shadows it was Aqualad from titains east. "Hey guys where are the others i just got here because crime in Steel City is slow and i also kind of want to it's nothing" Aqua lad said blushing and staring at Beast Boy. Robin and Aqua Lad glared at each other like lighting coming out of them as they gave each other a rival like face.

Beast Boy was getting bored and left the room leaving only Robin and Aqualad alone ready to kill each other. "i know what u really here for Beast Boy u must really like him well you're too late he's going to be mine soon" Robin said feeling he owned BB. "In your dreams he's gonna be mine" Aqualad said. The two heroes were near a death match until BB came back in the room with his swim trunks on with rabbits on us. The two heroes turned around because they both recieving nosebleeds from BB showing off his cuteness to them. "Damn why is Beast Boy have to be cute with those trunks on" Aqualad and Robin said in their heads.

"Hey guys i'm going to the beach i love it when it's nice at nighttime anybody want to come along." Beastboy said. "I'LL GO" both Robin and Aqualad said at the same time. "Ok the three of us can go i'll be downstairs waiting for u guys" BB said and went downstairs. Robin and Aqualad stared at each other "HE"S MINE", "NO HE'S NOT YOURS, STOP THAT" they both said to each other but knew that they needed to get ready to hang out with BB on the way to the beach.

To be continued


	2. The Beach

Previously: The three Titans of both west left for vacation due to the very low crime rate. That left Beast Boy alone with the very perverted boy wonder Robin harassing him until Aqualad came in and ruin Robins fun. Now Robin and Aqualad are fighting for Beast Boy's love.

The Beach

Robin and Aqualad dashed toward their rooms to get ready to wow Beast Boy at the beach. Robin went into his room scatteringhis clthes out and about looking for the perfect swim wear to show off his musclse and abs. He spotted his very favorite speedos trunks. He stripped off his clothes and decided to take a shower before getting into his speedo trunks.

The warmth of the water hit his body already he imagined Beast Boy giving himself to Robin and Robin woul happily obliged and take him.

Robin snapped out ofhis daydream and noticed his 11 inch cock was hard and was pulsing. He knew he couldn't impress Beast Boy if he saw this, he would be called the perverted leader forever.

He jerked it off as fast as he could and manage to climax in just in a matter of minutes and his member shrunk back to the way it was. He rewashed himself and got all ready and rushed downstair to impress Beast Boy.

Aqualad thought of going in just his regular uniform but he needed to impress Beast Boy. He found his very favorite pair of trunks with turtles on them. He imagined himself confessing his long long love for Beat Boy and telling him that he fell in love with him the moment he laid his eyes on him. Beast Boy would then accept his love and they would kiss passionate way.

Aqualad then came to and saw that if he wanted to impress Beast Boy he had to beat Robin there, he got dressed and rushed off toward downstairs.

Downstairs

Beast Boy waited for his friends to get ready to leave for the beach. Beast Boy was excited heloved going to the beach at night it was the right time for it the moon was gonig to be full tonight. The moon was like a beckon to him into going outside.

"Hey Beast Boy Im ready to go outside to the beach" Robin said gonig down the stairs. Beast Boy turned to see his leader to see if he's ready but saw the his leader was wearing a sexy pair of speedos and showing off his abs to him, Beast Boyturned as fast as he could so his leader did not see a thing. Robin chuckled at how cute Beast Boy was and pretend to not notice him blushing. Beast Boy then heard the foot steps of another friend Aqualad, he turned to see Aqualad buff and wearing a pair of trunks with turtles on them.

Beast Boy turned again blushing like a tomatoe hoping no one has noticed. Aqualad smirked as his soon to be lover blushing so cutely.  
>Aqualad then turned to see Robin and both of them looked at each other with rivalry, Beast Boy told the it was time to, the two snapped out of it and dashed to the beach.<p>

Beach

The boys arrived to the beach and Beast Boy was all happy and gitty that they was here, " Come on guys lets go and have fun" Beast Boy said running into the water.

Robin saw the opertunity and knock out Aqualad right on the beach floor. He rushed towards the part of water where Beast Boy was at.  
>"Hey where's Aqualad at?" Beast Boy said wondering where his friend was at. "Oh he told me that he was tired and said he was going to take a little nap" Robin said.<p>

Beast Boy qustioned the answer and saw it to an okay answer seeing Aqualad sleeping. Suddenly a giant wave hit Beast Boy and swept him right towards Robin. Robin caught Beast Boy but found something quite not right Beast Boy's trunks were gone, and Robin could feel Beast Boy's member and he accidently touch it. The touch sent a squeal come out of Beast Boy's mouth. He wanted to take Beast Boy now, and he did he did just that and gave Beast Boy a big hug. His hand traveled towards Beast Boy's nipples. He heard Beast Boy moan from hs his nipples being pinched. Robin turned him around and laid a big smacking kiss. To Beast Boy he was incredibely shock in to what his leader was doing, kissing him and he tried to push his leader off of him but Robin was stronger and he deepened the kiss and it was making Beast Boy more submitive. Robin bent down and started to suck off one of the boys npples. To Robin Beast Boy's nipples were like candy sweet and hard. Robin couldn't hold it anymore he removed his speedos and grabbed Beast Boy's member and start stroking it.

"Beast Boy touch mine too" Robin said showing Beast Boy how hard he was. "I...It's too embarassing Robin you perverrrt" Beast Boy said knocking him down to the beach next to Aqualad. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew back to the tower. "So...close" Robin said before completely knocked out.

TBC


End file.
